Jacob Mitchell
Jacob Dean Mitchell is the first and only son of Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell and is married to Liv Mitchell. He jokes around with his friends by saying their fired. Jacob is portrayed by Jacob Lyons Background Jacob is a 19 year old boy that was born and raised in Hollywood to Jessica and Matthew. His parents and sisters died when he was young and he lived with his aunt Jasmine and cousins Linda and Heather. He meets Liv at 11 years old and begins having a crush on. He became an actor because of Liv, but he later retired because Liv had moved back home to Wisconsin. Later at 14 his house caught on fire trapping his parents and sisters inside so after the incident he moved in with his aunt Jasmine and cousins Linda and Heather. Later on he moves to Steven's Point and was enrolled into Ridegwood where he reunits with Liv and meets Maddie and Joey. Over his high school years he made some new friends such as Willow. Personality Jacob is kind and caring kid who does have anger issues and will get mad if someone talks about his wife, sister-in-law, Josh and his brother-in-laws. Relationships Megan (sister) Megan was Jacob's sister who died in the house fire along with their parents and Zoey. Liv (Wife) Jacob and Liv (shipped as Jiv) have been dating each other since Jacob was in Hollywood filming Country Life ''and getting his education at a school. When Jacob moved in with Claire his foster mom he was living a few miles from where Liv and Maddie live. Jacob made a special headband for Liv. Jacob claims Liv will be his wife in the future because he loves her truly and wants to be with her forever. They get married in Wedding-A-Rooney along side with Josh and Maddie. Maddie Rooney '(Sister-in-law)''' Jacob and Maddie seem to have gotten closer since Jacob had became a new student at Ridgewood. Maddie helps Jacob with his issues of being around people and being shy around her. Jacob and Maddie get along really well and are always having each others backs. She became Jacob's sister-in-law in Wedding-A-Rooney. After Liv and Jacob get married at the reception Maddie dances with Jacob. Maddie finds it funny when he says she's fired. Linda (cousin/best friend) Jacob and Linda are cousins. After his parents and sisters died when their house burned down he moved in with his aunt Jasmine and Linda happened to live there with her. One day he accidently called her Lilly and every since then she kept that as a nickname because it reminds her of how much her cousin means to her. Jacob considers Linda as his best friend of the family. Josh Willcox (best friend) Josh is one of Jacob's best friends. Jacob has Josh's back no matter the situation and told him make sure he keeps his baby sister safe from danger. Josh learns the ways and rules of football and they have a 2 on 2 game against Liv and Maddie which they won by 22 points and the girls lost with 16 points. Once in a while Josh tries calming Jacob down when he is angry. Quotes Trivia *He hates his middle name. *His favourite movie of all time is Full Metal Jacket. *Jacob joins Liv on Linda and Heather, but when Liv sees Heather kissing her husband for a scene she gets mad at her. *He will not let anything happen to Liv, Maddie, Joey, Parker, Linda, Josh or Heather. *Jacob met Liv in Hollywood, at the age of 11, and they were together for 8 years, before getting married at the age of 19. *He names his daughter after his sister-in-law Maddie. *Gemma hires him to play a villain on Voltage though Jacob didn't know that he was fighting Liv's character on the show, but after he had to throw Liv he felt guilty because he "hurt" her and he didn't come out of his and Liv's room for a long time since then. *He meets Josh's sister Amy who seems to remind him of Megan. *He is a year and 9 days older than Josh. *One day Jacob was compared to Dean Winchester of Supernatuarl as he is sometimes sarcastic. *His middle name is Dean. *He likes to "fire" his friends. *His catchphrase is you're fired. *His favorite characters in ''Street Fighter II ''are Guile and Ryu.